


Who Runs the World?

by dofensphinx



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Switched Fates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofensphinx/pseuds/dofensphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If everything had gone differently, whose to say Rachel wouldn't have lived to get her revenge while Harvey lay in the cold hard ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Runs the World?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic that I never got around to putting up here, so here it is. Maybe some day I'll do more with this verse.

Rachel sawed at the ropes, using only her nails a knife, nothing else was anywhere near reachable and she had to get out. She could barely hear Harvey’s voice in the distance, assuring her that they had to be coming for her, because she had to live. She knew that they would be coming for Harvey, and tired to keep the tears from falling down her face, but the sob still entered her voice when she spoke.

“I’ll marry you Harvey, I love you”, she sobbed, as her subtle rocking form the sawing, began to sway the chair, “I love you”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU HAVE THE WRONG ONE”, she could hear Harvey screaming as she fell the ground, the gasoline soaking into her skin, the disgusting taste flooding into her mouth. The rope snapped finally and Rachel stumbled to her feet. She wasn’t going to let it all stop here.

*

Batman grabbed Harvey by the shoulders, as he cut the ropes, pulling them form the building just seconds before the explosion. Harvey was knocked out of his hands, his head smashing into the curb of the road with a sickening crunch.

“HARVEY”

 

*  
Gordon sighed, pouring himself a drink as he stared at the wall, a picture of himself and Harvey Dent hanging there, he didn’t look at the other man in his office, as if he would disappear if he dared such a thing, “Harvey Dent is in a coma. I couldn’t tell you if that’s better then him being dead, but the Joker got what he wanted, we don’t have Harvey Dent anymore”

“And Rachel Dawes?” Batman’s scratchy voice sounded worse then usual to Gordon, like the man hadn’t had a drink in days, which if the reports were right, he might not have, apparently he hadn’t stopped since the explosion.

“Nothing. There was a bit of skin, but as far as anyone can tell her body was actually…”, he swallowed the lump in his throat, he had liked Rachel, she was a good woman in a town where good people were hard to find, “Her body was completely destroyed by the explosion. There was no way anyone could survive that”

*

Rachel pulled herself up, coughing until she spit up a black ball of phlegm, the smoke and gas had invaded her lungs and she couldn’t seem to get it out. The burning in her lungs was the worst of it all, but where she had hit the pavement ached.

There had been flames and pain, but now there was just a dull throb throughout her body and a burn in her lungs.

She stumbled forward, attempting to find anyone that might help her, she wasn’t going to be able to go much farther.

“Are you alright?” a woman dressed in dark clothing stepped out of the alley way, holding her hand out Rachel.

“…help”, Rachel managed to get out before she fell to the ground at the woman’s feet, what little energy she had gone now.

*

“Is she okay Selina? I mean her face is all…kinda gone”, Holly stared at the woman laying on their couch, the right side of her face was still full, though a little bit dirty, but the left side might have well been gone. Her teeth were fully visible and one eye was staring at them, form the burnt and redden skin of her face.

“I’m not a doctor, but she’s not feverish or anything and she stopped coughing. I think she’s gonna be okay. I’d call the cops or something, but you know they’re dirty and the Joker is still looking for her”, Selina laid a cold cloth over Rachel’s forehead, “Never thought we’d have Rachel Dawes in our place huh?”

Rachel stirred, her uninjured eye open ever so slightly as she stared at the two women standing above her, “…where am I?”

*

Over the next few days Rachel began to feel better, with enough tea that her phlegm had stopped being black with soot, and a few daily washes of her still healing wounds. The idea of going to the police or an actual doctor never really crossed her mind, and the only information Rachel asked for was about Harvey. Hearing he was in a coma wasn’t the best news, but it was better then hearing he was dead.

“What are you going to do?” Selina sat beside Rachel, staring at the side of the woman’s face that was unburned, her brown hair falling over her face, “I mean, I assume you have a plan or something”

Rachel sipped the tea she had, staring at the TV, still commenting that the Joker had not been caught and Harvey Dent had not woken up yet, “I’m going to kill everyone who caused this. And then I’m going to take over this city”

Selina looked at her for a moment, “Need some help?”

“I’d like some yeah”, Rachel smiled for the first time since she had escaped the building, though it only really showed on the one side of her face.

*

“Marconi”, Rachel crossed her arms, staring at the man sitting across form her in the car, “I hear you’re the reason I’m sitting right here”

He took a deep breath, attempting to find a way to get away form this, “Look Miss Dawes, there’—“

She clicked the safety of her gun off, glaring at him, “Call me Janus. You and your little clown boy killed Rachel Dawes. Now, you’ll tell me where he is, and I might not kill you. Or I might. You never know”

“He’s…he’s planning something. Something big. Trust me you’ll find him soon enough”

“Good boy”, Janus aimed her gun, firing it straight into his head, “Drive the car to the bridge Selina, we’ll push him off”

“Of course Ma’am Janus”, Selina snickered, speeding forward.

*

The Joker spread his arms, “Come at me Batman!”

“I’m not the Batman”, Janus stepped, into the light, her swat suit blending into the shadows, “You would much rather he be here right now, trust me there”

“Now…now I think I know that voice”, he started towards her, wiggling his finger at her, “But now with that silly helmet on I can’t tell who you are, you’re just as bad as the Bat that way”

Janus removed her helmet, her eye rolling slightly as she did, “I would hope you know who I am, you piece of shit”, she pointed her gun at him, “One of us isn’t going to leave this place alive”

“It’s Harvey’s Bride to be! And everyone’s going on about how you died and now here you are, right in front of my eyes”

“It’s Janus now. Not that you’ll live along enough to tell anyone”

“You don’t have the guts to—“

She didn’t let him finish his sentence, putting a bullet in his head before he could finish speaking, “Go to Hell you fucker”

*

“No one saw who did it, and the bullet is one of ours”, Gordon sighed, staring down the body, now clean of any make up, he just looked like any normal man, admittedly a man with horrific scars, “Someone killed a swat member, stole his uniform and his gun. Then they killed him”

Nothing about this sat well with Batman, several cops had gone missing, and Marconi had been found dead, now the Joker was shot in the head. “Someone is taking down the people that are reasonable for Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes”

“A fan?”

“It has to be, there’s no one else that could be doing it, Rachel is dead and Harvey is brain dead. They say he isn’t going to wake up again”

*

Janus stared at the man in the bed, crossing her arms as she leaned back in the chair. Selina was standing outside the room so that no one else would come in and interrupt her.  
“You aren’t gonna wake up Harvey,” she reached form his hands, holding it gently, “I miss you. But I killed him, the man who killed you and did this to me. Selina’s been helping, we’re setting up a new mob, one that will let us do what this city needs to get better. I know you probably wouldn’t approve, and really Rachel Dawes’ wouldn’t either, but Janus really needs to do what we have to do. I’m sorry Harvey, but I’m just doing what I feel like I have to”

She pulled her hand out of Harvey’s and walked out of the room.

“You okay?” Selina put a hand on her shoulder as they walked down the hall out of hospital, “I mean that must have been hard, you said you were going to marry him”

Janus shrugged, and slide her arm around Selina’s waist, “Sometimes you have to accept that life isn’t going to go the way you want it to, and I think that he might have liked you”

“You’re telling me that your fiancé would have approved of your lesbian lover who you’re going to take over Gotham with”, Selina arched an eyebrow as Janus leaned over, kissing her gently. She could feel the roughness of Janus’ scars, and the press of the teeth against her lips. But she didn’t care, it was good enough to have Janus close to her.

“Yes. We’re going to do this. And it will be the best thing that has ever happened to this piece of a shit town”, she grinned, pulling Selina along with her down the hall, “The queens   
of Gotham”


End file.
